Yours, With Love
by Sabrina Empress of Insanity
Summary: While on tour in Europe, Rosetta writes a letter to Sora...but what will Sora's response be?


Dear Sora,

How does it feel to be the new star of Kaleido Stage? I was so excited when I read the reviews of your newest show that Mia sent me. It sounds like you are doing very well for yourself, even if ticket sales are a bit down. Don't worry, though! You told me once that if you love what you do, that's what is most important. I know you love being a part of Kaleido Stage, and the audience will respond, I just know it!

I have been very busy myself lately...not as busy as you, I'm sure, but still very busy. Mother wants me to go back on the pro tour circuit again, but I had so much fun performing with the Freedom Lights that I decided to take a short break and do some more sporadic performances. Yesterday I was slated to perform in front of the Eiffel Tower. Of course, it was all planned in advance and publicized, not like our amusement park performances, but it was still free of charge and something different. I really enjoyed it. Tomorrow I will be taking the train down to Nice for some performances there, and then maybe I'll see if I can convince my agent to get me down to Venice. A diabolo show in the floating city! Won't that be something?

I wish you could be there to see

Rosetta hastily erased the words she had just written and leaned onto her elbows, frowning at the paper. This was going to be harder than she had thought.

I'll have someone videotape my performance so you can see it. You said you liked watching me perform, and I know I love it when you come to

The eraser nearly tore the paper as she rubbed it back and forth over the words. Don't dance around it, Rosetta, just say it, she won't mind, assuming she even understands. Rosetta ran a hand through her hair, closed her eyes, then continued.

I'll have someone videotape my performance so you can see it. It won't be the same as if you were really there, but at least you'll be able to see the show. Of course, what I really want is to perform just for you again. You make me feel so happy whenever I see you, and all of my best shows happen with you. You are my muse

No, no no....

You are my inspirat

Rosetta wished she could just say it.

You make me feel amazing just watching me, and I love you.

Rosetta stared down at the page for a moment, then quickly scribbled out an ending to the letter. _I hope to hear from you soon. Good luck with the new show! Yours, Rosetta Passel._ Her hotel in Tours didn't have any computers, so she would have to mail it overseas. She sealed the envelope before she could change her mind, and rang for service. While she waited, she clutched the envelope close to her, heart pounding, and felt relieved that she had already addressed and stamped the letter. Right now, she didn't think she could remember Sora's address if she tried.

The knock at her suite door was loud but polite. "Mademoiselle Passel?"

The girl jumped, willed her heart to stop racing, and walked towards the door. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax and let her arms drop to her sides, and hoped she looked composed as she opened the door. "Monsieur. Il faut envoyer ce lettre en Amerique. Le plus vite possible, s'il vous plait."(1)

"Bien sûr, mademoiselle."(2)

"Merci beaucoup."(3)

The young man bowed, taking the letter from her carefully and tucking it into a pocket inside his staff jacket. Rosetta tapped his arm as he turned to leave, and pressed several euros into his hand before smiling graciously and closing the door. The minute it was closed, she leaned back against it and let out a whoosh of breath.

There was nothing more to do. She had sent the letter. It would be in California in no more than a week. All she could do now was wait for Sora's response.

* * *

Dear Rosetta,

I was so surprised when I got your letter! How are you? Well, it sounds like you're doing fine, so I guess you're fine. It sounds like you're doing so many fun and exciting things! I wish I could be there to see them! But I can't leave right now, not at the start of a run. I mean, I want to come see you...I wish I could...but Carlos won't let me leave. Not that I want to, I mean, I love the show! I just...well, you know what I mean.

Rosetta leaned back in the lounge chair of the hotel pool in Florence and giggled. She could practically hear Sora's voice coming off the page. It was completely flustered. Of course.

Actually, Mia found a web broadcast of your performance in Venice the day before I got your letter, so I kind of saw it live! It was so amazing! The bridge you were on...I don't remember the name, I'm sorry!!!...was so beautiful, and I don't know how you kept from dropping your diabolos into the ocean! Or is it the sea? I don't know much about Europe still...anyway, it was a great show. I love it if you sent me a video still, though. I could watch it over and over again. I never get tired of watching you!

Her pulse raced, and Rosetta felt a smile bloom across her face. It didn't matter what Sora meant...just the fact that she would say it made her feel lighter than air.

The show is finally going a little better here. We're selling more tickets. But I'm trying not to worry. You're right, though, it doesn't matter how many tickets we sell as long as we have fun and the audience likes the show. Thank you! I needed to hear that again.

Ken is going around rounding up people for the performance tonight, so I should go. I'll send you an email when you're back at home and you can tell me all about the performances you did after Venice. Anna, Mia, and everyone else say hi. I love you too and hope we can see each other again soon!

Love, Sora

Rosetta reread the end of the letter again, and again, and then once more before putting it down. She closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the sun.

She'd known Sora wouldn't understand. But it didn't matter. As long as she didn't mind Rosetta loving her, it was all wonderful.

* * *

Translation notes: (Thanks so much to Chained Dove for the French!)  
1. I need to sent this letter to America. Send it the quickest way possible, please.  
2. It would be my pleasure, miss.  
3. Thank you 


End file.
